Cinder Chesney
by Bethanypop
Summary: a Coronation Street fairy tale musical.


Cinder Chesney

Chesney as Cinderella

Katy and Izzy as The Ugly Stepsisters

Cilla as The Wicked Stepmother

Sinead as The Princess

Once a upon time there lived a young man called Chesney and he lived with his father in a small cottage. A long time ago his mother died, when he was ten, so his father married a lonely widow called Cilla who had two daughters of her own called Katy and Izzy, who were very spoilt and bad tempered. When Chesney became sixteen his father died leaving him to be cared for by Cilla. She was very cruel to him making him wear dirty old clothes and do all the housework. Katy and Izzy teased him and made fun of him lots. Chesney wasn't even allow to sleep in his own room because Cilla made him sleep in the attic. "Oh well at least the sun will come out tomorrow" sighed Chesney.  
Chesney sings "Tomorrow" from Annie 

"Chesney, stop singing and get down here and sweep this floor" demanded Cilla. Chesney went downstairs and started to sweep the floor when he heard a knock on the door so he went to open it. The postman handed him a letter so he took it to Cilla and she read it to Katy and Izzy. "Guess what girls, Princess Sinead is having a ball and we all invited", cried Cilla. Katy and Izzy squealed in delight but Chesney looked uncomfortable. "Stepmother, may I go to the ball?" asked Chesney. "You absolutely will not, you will stay at home while we go and enjoy ourselves", sneered Cilla. "Ha ha Princess Sinead wouldn't want him at the ball, just look at him he's a right old mess", giggled Katy and Izzy. On the day of the ball Chesney was made to help his stepfamily into their fine clothes and shoes.

Cilla Spoken:  
This isn't about Love! It's about Marriage!  
Have I taught you girls nothing?!

Cilla Sings "Falling in Love with Love" from Cinderella 1997

(Katy and Izzy) sing the refrain

(Cilla) sings again

(Katy and Izzy)  
sing the refrain again

(Cilla) ends the song

Just then a carriage arrived to take Cilla and her daughters to the ball. Chesney helped Cilla and her daughters out to the carriage and they climbed aboard the carriage and set off to the ball. Chesney stood for a moment and watched as the carriage rode away in the distance. After five minutes he wandered back inside the cottage and already tears were falling down from his eyes. Chesney sat down by the fire covered his face with his hands and wept. He was so upset that he didn't see a swirl of light beside him. "Don't cry Chesney, there's no need for tears" said the voice. Chesney looked up to see a woman standing beside him. "Who are you and where did you come from?" asked Chesney. "I am your fairy godmother and I say you shall go to the ball!" said the woman. "But how? I don't have courage any more and I don't believe any more" said Chesney. "Chesney, magic happens when you believe in yourself and let it come to you" said the fairy godmother. The fairy godmother sings "Suddenly it happens" from The Slipper And The Rose

The fairy godmother waved her wand at a pumpkin, four mice, a horse, and a dog and they turned into a golden carriage with white horses and a coachman and a footman. Then the fairy godmother waved her wand again and Chesney's dirty old clothes turned into a beautiful suit with silver dancing shoes. "Oh thank you fairy godmother" cried Chesney. "My pleasure Chesney, but you must remember to be back by midnight because on the last stroke of midnight everything will become as was before" warned the fairy godmother. "Oh I will fairy godmother, I promise" said Chesney. Chesney climbed into the golden carriage and set off to the ball.

Chesney ends the song 

Chesney arrived at the ball and entered the ballroom and everyone fell silent and wondered who he was. Princess Sinead saw him and walked over to him. "Would you care to dance with me?" she asked. "Yes I'd love to, I could dance all night" said Chesney.

Chesney sings "I Could Haved Danced All Night" from My Fair Lady.

Suddenly the clock began to strike midnight. "Oh no it's midnight I must go right now!" cried Chesney. Chesney fled out of Princess Sinead's arms and out of the ballroom losing one of his silver dancing shoes. Princess Sinead found the shoe and knew she had fallen in love with the man who fits the silver dancing shoe. "Oh well I hope I'll find him someday or I will see him again" sighed Princess Sinead.

Princess Sinead sings "Somewhere" from West Side Story.

The next day Chesney was at home again when he heard Cilla talking to Katy and Izzy. "Now listen girls, Princess Sinead is coming around to try the silver dancing shoe on the foot of the person who went to the ball danced with her" said Cilla. "It will sure fit one of us because we're sisters" said Katy and Izzy.

Katy and Izzy sing "Sisters" from White Christmas. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Cilla opened the door and Princess Sinead walked in and Katy and Izzy sat on two separate chairs. "Who is the first person to try on the silver dancing shoe" asked Princess Sinead. "I will try on the silver dancing shoe" said Katy. Princess Sinead tried the silver dancing shoe on Katy's foot but her foot was too wide. "Who is the next person to try on the silver dancing shoe" asked Princess Sinead. "I will try on the silver dancing shoe" said Izzy. Princess Sinead tried the silver dancing shoe on Izzy's foot but her foot was too tall. "Who is the last person to try on the silver dancing shoe" asked Princess Sinead. "Can I try on the silver dancing shoe please" asked Chesney. Princess Sinead tried the silver dancing shoe on Chesney's foot and it fit his foot perfectly. "You're the one I love" cried Princess Sinead. Princess Sinead asked Chesney to marry her and he said yes. "We could live happily ever after like once upon a dream" said Chesney.

Chesney: sings "Once upon a dream" from Sleeping Beauty.

Princess Sinead ends the song.

Chesney and Princess Sinead got married and never heard from Chesney's wicked stepfamily again. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
